Un Héro
by ncislove54
Summary: Alors que Tony et Ziva filaient le grand amour et allaient fonder une famille, quelque chose de grave se produisit..


**Un Héro**

_**Vendredi 5 mars 2004: **_

_A l'appartement de Ziva : _

_Ziva se prépara dans la salle de bain, on remarqua qu'elle avait le visage fatiguée et des cernes. L'événement de la veille l'avait bouleversé. Elle mit une robe noire, des talons noirs et s'attacha les cheveux. Elle se maquilla pour cacher la fatigue et les cernes. _

_**10 heures :**_ _Abby arriva vers 10 heures à l'appartement de Ziva. Elle aussi avait le visage fatigué, on observa qu'elle avait pleuré avant de venir, car du maquillage avait coulé. _

- Salut Ziva

- Salut Abby, tu es superbe.

- Toi aussi tu es jolie.

- Rentre, tu veux quelque chose avant de partir ?

- Non merci. On y va ?

- Oui on y va.

_Abby et Ziva partirent en direction de l'église. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles remarquèrent qu'il y avait toute sa famille, "je pense qu'il aurait voulu ça". Elles arrivèrent devant leur place en compagnie de leurs amis. La cérémonie commença :_

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à un homme. Les personnes de son entourage l'aimaient beaucoup. Il s'est battu tout au long de sa vie jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je vais laisser parler les personnes avec qui il travaillait tous les jours.

_Gibbs se dirigea vers le cercueil, il y déposa une rose et prit la parole :_

- Cet homme était courageux, souriant et drôle. Au début, je le considérais comme un collègue, puis petit à petit il est devenu un ami et à la fin un fils. Je suis très fier de lui, il n'aurait pas du partir. On dit toujours que c'est les parents qui doivent partir avant leur enfants mais la c'est l'inverse. J'espère que tu seras heureux dans cette nouvelle vie.

_(Applaudissements)_

_Abby se leva et prit la parole :_

- Tu vas me manquer, je te considérais au début comme un collègue puis tu es devenu pour moi quelque chose de très chère à mes yeux. J'espère que tu reposes en paix.

_(Applaudissements) _

_Abby alla se rassoir et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Gibbs._

_Ducky se leva et prit la parole :_

- Gibbs a raison, les parents doivent partir avant leurs enfants mais hélas c'est l'inverse. Je me rappelle i ans, ce jeune homme et moi ont se prenaient en photo pendant que le patron n'était pas là. C'était le bon vieux temps ! Sa me rappelle un film qui…

- DUCKY ! _Firent l'équipe en rigolant_

- Oh désolé, je voulais juste dire à ce jeune homme : Maintenant repose en paix mon garçon.

_(Applaudissements) _

_C'était au tour de Ziva de se mettre devant le cercueil :_

- Les gens qui sont passés avant moi ont tous dit, je ne sais plus quoi dire. (_Ziva souri_). Pour moi, cet homme était toute ma vie. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je lui demandais : C'est du téléphone rose ? Quelle question bête mais c'est grâce à ça qu'on s'est rapproché. On se chamaillait souvent, même un peu trop pour le patron ! Je voulais juste dire à Gibbs merci de nous avoir donné cette mission sous-couverture. Pour nous cet homme c'était un ami, un fils, un frère, un amant et enfin un père.

_Ziva toucha son ventre, ils étaient mariés depuis 6 mois et elle était enceinte de 5 mois._ _Elle continua son discours malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue._

Notre enfant ne connaitra pas son père à cause de cette maudite balle. Sa devait être moi à sa place aujourd'hui car cette balle m'était destiné. Il m'a sauvé…Jtm mon petit derrière poilu.

_Elle éclata en sanglots elle aussi, elle se baissa et lança une rose rouge sur le cercueil._

_C'était au tour de Mcgee de passer devant le cercueil._

- Tu vas me manquer grand frère avec tes surnoms comme le bleu, le roi des elfes et pleins d'autres d'ailleurs. Le matin, tu nous apportais à nous tous la joie de vivre. Quand tu étais avec Ziva, c'était soit pour parler soit me tendre un piège. Comme la colle sur le clavier que je n'aimais pas beaucoup. Tout ça pour te dire que tu vas nous manquer.

_Il lança comme toute l'équipe une rose sur le cercueil. Palmer n'était pas des notre car il avait eut un empêchement. La dernière à passer était la directrice._

- Tony, tu étais l'un des meilleurs agents mais aussi un ami, un amant ou un frère. Tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout mais cette malheureuse balle a foutu ta vie en l'air. On retrouvera celui qui a fait ça, je te le promets. Repose en paix et va retrouver Kate, Paula, Kelly et Shannon.

_Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux..Ils quittèrent main dans la main cet enterrement._

_**6 ans plus tard… (Vendredi 5 mars 2010 à 8h20)**_

- Shannon ! Tu vas être en retard à l'école

- Oui maman, j'arrive

- On dirait son père…_murmura Ziva_

_Ziva et Shannon partirent direction l'école. Shannon avait les cheveux bruns bouclés de Ziva et avait les yeux bleus de son père. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial pour toute l'équipe. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Tony. Pendant 6 ans, Ziva a élevé sa fille en compagnie de l'équipe. I ans, ils avaient arrêté, quelques jours après l'enterrement de Tony, son meurtrier. Au ncis, Gibbs refusait d'avoir un remplacent pour son équipe…_

_Après l'avoir déposé à l'école, Ziva partit en direction du ncis. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Ziva :_

- Bonjour tout le monde ! _fit Ziva_

- Bonjour Ziva ! _Fit Mcgee_

- Bonjour Ziva, tu es sûr que sa va aller aujourd'hui ?

- Oui Gibbs, je vais tout faire pour. Est-ce que je peux aller voir Abby ?

- Oui tu peux y aller, je t'appelle si y a une enquête !

_Au labo d'Abby…_

- Bonjour miss !

- Bonjour Ziva, comment vas-tu ?

- Sa peut aller…

- Je n'ai pas oublié Tony aujourd'hui…

- Je sais Gibbs et les autres aussi. Je pense aller au cimetière voir Tony ce soir avec Shannon.

- Mais Shannon elle sait qu'il est mort ?

- Hier soir elle m'a demandé où était son papa.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, je n'ai pas réussi.

- On ira avec toute l'équipe au cimetière pour ne pas te laisser seule.

- C'est gentil Abby, sa me fait chaud au cœur de t'entendre dire ça.

_La journée se passa vite, il était temps d'aller chercher Shannon avec L'équipe._

_Devant la sortie d'école…_

- Maman !

- Ma chérie, oh tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Tu viens, on va rejoindre tonton Gibbs et les autres.

- Super !

_Ziva mit Shannon dans la voiture et roula en direction du cimetière. Arrivé là-haut…_

- On est où maman ?

- On est au cimetière ma chérie.

- C'est quoi le cimetière ?

- Quand les gens sont morts on les mets dans une boîte et on les porte jusqu'au cimetière.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ?

- Je vais te montrer ton papa.

- Il est mort ? _Fit Shannon en pleurant_

- Oui ma chérie, il est mort en me sauvant. Tu étais dans mon ventre à ce moment là.

- C'est un héro alors ? _Fit Shannon qui essuya ses larmes._

- Oui c'est un héro ton papa. _Fit Ziva les larmes aux yeux._

- Regarde maman ! Il y a tonton Gibbs !

- Viens on va les voir.

_Elles partirent en direction de l'équipe ou plutôt de sa famille. Gibbs prit Shannon dans les bras et Abby prit Ziva. Elles pleurèrent._

- Venez on rentre maintenant ! _Fit Gibbs._

_Ils rentrèrent tous et racontèrent tour à tour leurs meilleurs souvenirs. La petite, quant à elle, écoutait attentivement les histoires de son papa ou plutôt de son héro._


End file.
